


经常请吃饭的漂亮姐姐

by AdiaZheng



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiaZheng/pseuds/AdiaZheng
Summary: 女攻！不喜勿入！主城下雪应该是16年吧...人老了记不清楚了。最近在听北京道落雪了，试着写一下重庆落雪的样子（其实记不得了，真的记不得了...）这篇比较ooc，私设一博是大学生。女主是已经工作了的姐姐。最近比较喜欢年下哈哈哈，写这篇就当满足自己的幻想了。
Kudos: 2





	经常请吃饭的漂亮姐姐

**Author's Note:**

> 女攻！不喜勿入！  
> 主城下雪应该是16年吧...人老了记不清楚了。最近在听北京道落雪了，试着写一下重庆落雪的样子（其实记不得了，真的记不得了...）  
> 这篇比较ooc，私设一博是大学生。女主是已经工作了的姐姐。最近比较喜欢年下哈哈哈，写这篇就当满足自己的幻想了。

朋友乔迁，请了一伙姐妹去吃饭，喝酒又唱歌的，临走时又被叫着打麻将，美其名曰“醒酒”。明明就坐下玩了一会儿，抬手一看时间，却发现已经过了凌晨两点。我明天早上还要跟着我妈做市场调研，就不得不告辞先溜了。  
一路畅通。  
早高峰半小时都不挪一下的地段，此时只有零星几辆车从对面驶过。  
“要是白天也这样就好了啊。”我摇下车窗，不由得感叹。  
快要进小区的时候，外面开始淅淅沥沥地落雨。倒也不像是在下雨，指甲盖儿大小的颗粒砸在车窗上顿时化成了一滴水，顺着倾斜的玻璃淌下去。我突然意识到——下雪了！便停下来把车靠在路边，发了一条带图的朋友圈“百年难遇，主城下雪！”  
这时也不着急回家了，慢悠悠地从身上摸了一支烟出来点燃，关掉广播，选一首圣诞节的歌来应景。  
暖黄色的路灯从树枝的缝隙间投影到车前，影影绰绰的，黑暗又敞亮，清晰又模糊。树枝不堪重负，偶尔渗漏一些雪。这雪在树梢都是成形的，一落地却立刻化成水，叫人看了颇有些遗憾，看来在主城还是见不到雪铺满地面的景象啊。想起去年冬天和王一博回他家，早上一起床，从阳台向下看去，满目皆是压在树枝上的、车顶的、沉甸甸的白雪。  
也不知道这小子现在在干嘛，想着想着便掏出手机，没想到这么晚了还有人给我点赞，点进去一看，这不就是他吗。立刻切到私信界面给他发消息：还没睡吗？！  
他倒是回得很快：等你  
我：？？你回家了？  
他：对，你怎么还没回来  
我看着他发过来的消息愣住，也不管车还没停进车库，立刻下来锁了车就往小区跑。一边跑还一边担心身上的烟味酒味太大。  
“宝贝！”我撇下鞋子就往卧室走。  
“锁门没有！”里屋传来了熟悉的声音，听不出喜怒。  
“锁啦！”我推开卧室门，“诶，你开了暖气啊。”  
“有点冷今天。”他从床上坐起来替我脱外套，皱了皱鼻子，“你身上怎么一股烟味。”  
我吐了吐舌：“朋友搬家，我们去吃饭嘛。”  
“喝酒了？”他忽地凑近我，问道。  
“嗯...这种场合嘛，还是要喝的，但我就喝了一点点！”我竖起手指作发誓状。  
“嗯嗯好。”他敷衍地哼哼了两声，握着我的手指，“怎么手这么冰。”  
“因为我好冷。”屋子内过于暖和了，和室外完全是两个季节。我抱着王一博不肯松手，使坏地把冰凉的手放在他敏感的腰上。  
真丝睡衣哪里能够阻隔得了这反差极大的温度，他“嘶”的一声，被冰得抖了一下。“怎么那么坏啊。”却并不把我推开，反而搂得更紧。  
“好啦好啦，我去洗澡。”我拍拍他的背。  
“嗯，去吧。”他捉住我的嘴唇轻轻地啄了一下。

说来也很搞笑，我从前是那么反感姐弟恋的一个人，竟然和王一博搞到了一起。  
他大一军训的时候，我去他们学校找我大学同学，恰巧是他的辅导员。我那时还是红色头发，穿得非常清凉，在戴着帽子穿着迷彩服的人群里显得格外碍眼。趁着休息的时候，他们班围过来问这是谁啊，朋友介绍之后我便挥手说要请他们喝奶茶，然后叫了几个男生一起去提。其中就有王一博。  
在等店员做奶茶的时候，我看着身边的男孩们，想起了我还在读大学的时候，身边都是戴眼镜的理工男，哪里见过他们这种音院的靓仔。我问他们读大学还适应吗。一个男孩接话道：“比高中还要累，一天到晚不知道在忙什么。”  
我觉得好笑，便问是怎么个累法，聊着聊着就聊开了。期间一个男孩给我留下了极深的印象，他个子虽不是最高，但生得一副极好的皮相。许是在太阳下站久了，汗水顺着他的鬓角流下来，他便把帽子摘下来捋了捋头发。我从包里翻出纸巾来递给他，他腼腆地对我笑了笑说谢谢。旁边的男生起哄说他耳朵红了，他便愈发不好意思，立刻去问店员“还有多久才好。”  
“哎，年轻真好。”我看着朝气蓬勃的他们感叹。  
他转头看向我，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“可真是个小漂亮。”我回去之后向朋友感叹。  
“谁？”她问道。  
“那个，第一列的第一个。”我指给她看那个男孩。  
“哦你说王一博啊，是挺乖的哈哈哈，听说进校那天就被追着要微信了呢。”  
“是吗是吗，那他给了吗？”我好奇。  
“这我就不知道了。”朋友撇撇嘴，“估计没给吧，他话挺少的，也不大爱和人交往。”  
“这么内向啊。”  
“也不算吧。”朋友摇摇头，“和班里同学还是挺要好的，可能就是认生。”  
“小孩子嘛，初来乍到的，还是需要你多带一下。”我说。  
朋友扭头奇怪地看了我一眼。  
“我说错了吗，他就是蛮内向的嘛。”我解释道。  
“你什么时候...喜欢这款的？”朋友不正经地笑起来。  
“说什么呢你，我什么时候喜欢弟弟了。我这是身为过来人的经验，大一的时候还是多参加社团啊混个脸熟的好。”  
“嘁，没意思。”  
几天后，一位陌生人来加我微信，自报家门是我朋友的学生王一博，很感谢军训的时候请喝奶茶，我便通过了申请。  
上来第一句话就叫我“姐姐”，我心里五味杂陈，也是，人家也不知道我叫什么，叫姐姐总是没错的。  
一来二去总算是熟了起来，他表白时我其实早有预感，内心也很犹豫，我也告诉了他，这样的关系其实是很不稳定的，可还是忍不住答应了，造孽啊。

我站在客厅的落地窗前回忆着。  
“想什么呢。”王一博走过来。  
“外面冷，你快进去。”我转过身，看见他只穿了一件单衣，说道。  
他并不理会我的话，反而走得更近把我抱住：“这样就不冷了。”  
“哎，进去进去，我马上就来。”我试着推开他。  
“就抱一会儿嘛。”他撒着娇，贴得更紧。  
少年炙热的鼻息，滚烫的胸膛让我觉得羞赧，从下往上升腾起一种热烈的感觉。  
他的手渐渐移向我的腰，呼吸也渐渐急促起来。我抬手捏了捏他的耳朵，笑道：“宝贝你耳朵好烫。”  
他侧头挣开了我的手，杵在我肩窝闷闷地说：“姐姐，你摸摸我。”  
我便顺着他的小腹摸下去，隔着家居裤捞了一把他胯间的东西：“好冷好冷，进去再说。”  
“不嘛不嘛。”他扣紧我。  
我便任由他贴着我的背，半推半就地进了卧室。  
“宝贝，放过姐姐吧，明天早上还要去市场调研呢。”我说。  
“嗯～”他语气扭捏，似是拒绝，“我想要嘛。”  
我猛地把他推到床上，欺身压了上去：“想要什么？”  
王一博别过头去，脖子根红了一片，喃喃道：“想要姐姐...进来。”  
我奖励地亲了一口他的喉结，拍拍他的大腿：“裤子脱了。”  
他扭扭捏捏地拽着裤腰，就是不肯脱下来。  
“嗯？”我直接按上了他的那处，“一博今天不乖哦，姐姐要惩罚。”  
“姐姐要....怎么惩罚一博？”他伸出粉嫩的舌舔了舔下唇。  
我见状狠狠地吻了上去，手也不怠慢，隔着裤子揉搓着他的阴茎。  
王一博此刻就像是案板上的一条鱼，任我宰割，他一只手臂环着我的脖颈，另一只手去抓我作祟的手。  
“姐姐…姐姐……”他难耐地在床上扭来扭去。  
“裤子脱了，乖。”我轻声哄道。  
他紧抿着唇，慢慢地褪下了裤子。  
粉嫩的性器上挂着些许液体，我笑道：“一博是尿了吗？”  
“胡说！”他立刻打断我，气急败坏的样子只让我想狠狠欺负他。  
“那就是湿了？”我语气轻佻。  
他咬着下唇不肯再说话，爬进被窝，用被子罩住脑袋。  
“一博～”我拽着被角，“不要害羞嘛。”  
“我没有！”他声音闷闷的。  
我见他不肯松手，威胁道：“不做了啊，那我睡了。”  
“哼。”  
小朋友脾气倒不小嘛，够刚烈的。  
我也懒得和他周旋，一股脑掀开他的被子盖在身上，背对着他佯装睡觉。  
身边的人窸窸窣窣的不知道在弄什么，不一会儿便按耐不住地试探：“姐姐？你睡了吗？”  
“睡了。”我说道。  
“你骗我～明明没睡。”他贴上我的背，手也不安分地往我胸口摸去。  
“手拿开。”我轻轻地拍了一下他的手。  
身后人委屈地嘟哝道：“姐姐，别这样嘛，我今天来，就是找你啊～”  
我听他这般说，心中难免愧疚，翻过身去说道：“真的吗，我的乖乖，姐姐不知道啊，所以这么晚才回来，宝贝不要伤心嘛。”  
他也不说话，只是把头埋进我胸前，我便伸手捋着他的头发，给小猫咪顺毛。  
他挺身将阴茎搁在我大腿中间，慢慢地抽送着，细细地喘，小猫咪似的惹人怜爱。  
“舒服吗？”我问他。  
“嗯…”他自顾自地动作，嘴里含糊不清。  
我伸手去捏他的屁股，顺着臀缝去摸他的大腿根。  
“啊…啊…”他渐渐加快了速度，呼吸声也变得湿答答的，不一会儿便释放在我的腿间。  
“姐姐，你看，你也湿了。”他天真地笑。  
这个小坏蛋，要无法无天了。  
我将他掀翻平躺着，去亲他的嘴角、喉结、锁骨。  
小孩儿还在不应期，反应不过来我在干什么。  
当我的手滑到他的后穴，他才意识到，我要来真的了，便迅速求饶：“姐姐，可以了，睡吧睡吧。”  
我摇摇头，逗他：“一博可以了，但是姐姐还不可以呀，一博不可以自己舒服了就把姐姐抛弃了哦。”  
他眼睛湿漉漉地盯着我，下了好大的决心一样，抬起双腿抱在胸前。  
我感到好笑：“你这是干什么？”  
他视死如归地说：“来吧！”  
“哈哈，有这么不喜欢吗？”我也不想强迫他，万一造成了阴影，以后就没得搞了。  
“没有。”他声音细细的，“就是，很久都没有…”  
我“噗嗤”一声笑出来，调侃道：“很久都没有什么？没有用后面了吗？”  
他点点头，可爱极了。  
“那咱们今天玩点不一样的好不好啊？”其实也没有征询他的意见的意思，我起身从床头柜摸了一罐润滑出来，“放松哦，姐姐不想弄疼你。”  
冰凉的液体滴到敏感的地方，将王一博刺激得打了个冷战，便来揪我的袖子。  
“放松，乖，让姐姐好好疼你。”  
我轻轻地揉着那个隐秘的小穴，塞了一根手指进去。异物的入侵让王一博皱了皱眉，小猫似的呜咽了一声。  
算起来是很久没有和他亲热了，难怪这个小妖精今天主动跑回来。  
想到这儿我就更兴奋了，宝贝儿这么主动，我万万不能懈怠啊，于是加了一根手指。房间里静悄悄的，只剩下滑腻的润滑液和皮肤摩擦的声音。  
王一博羞红了脸，咬着自己的手指，隐隐地克制着。我最见不得他这副任人鱼肉的样子，用指甲刮了一下小穴内壁，便抽出手指去翻床头柜里的假阳具。  
“一博，来给姐姐戴上。”  
那硕大的假阳具就正对着王一博那张清纯的脸，他看着假阳具吞了口口水，伸手握住了那物，凑上前来含住，手上也不闲着，撸动起来。  
我始料未及，待到反应过来，他听上去已经要干呕了。我握住他的下巴退出来，摩挲着他的脸：“一博下次别这样了，姐姐心疼。”  
他抬眸看了我一眼，甚是娇羞：“好。”  
我用手指拭开了他下巴上还挂着的涎水，吻住了他。  
我掐着王一博的大腿，慢慢进入了他的身体。  
“宝贝，疼吗？”我看他脚背都绷起来了，问道。  
“不...疼，就是有点涨。”  
我于是去抚慰他前面开始流水的性器：“一博疼就告诉姐姐。”  
“姐姐，你...动一动。”王一博揪紧了我的袖子，喉结在说话之余上下滚动。  
我闻声便慢慢地开始抽送，一开始他还在克制着呻吟，只听得见浓重的鼻息。  
“一博，叫出来，姐姐想听。”我鼓励着他。  
“唔...哈...”小孩儿还是害羞，不肯放开来。  
我暗自使劲，有一下没一下地朝他的敏感点顶。  
“啊...啊！不要...慢...慢一点...”他控制不住自己的呻吟。  
“是不要慢一点的意思吗，我的宝贝。”我俯身去啄他微启的唇，追逐着他柔软的舌尖，下身也加速顶他。  
王一博逐渐承受不住，嘴巴张大呼吸，就连舌尖抵抗着我，想要顶着我退出他的口腔。  
“不...是，慢一点...姐姐慢一点...”他伸手来推我的胯。  
“一博不乖哦，怎么能拒绝姐姐呢？”我抓住他的手摁在了他头顶，另一只手去套弄他的前端。  
“啊...哈...”他只能发出支离破碎的气音，说不出一句完整的话。  
“姐姐，我...啊...”话还没说完，他便释放在了我的手心。  
他的眼泪洇得双眸湿漉漉的，眼尾是被情欲沾染上的胭红，身体又是被我欺负惯了的顺从，看着极为可怜。我心头一软，取下假阳具去吻他。  
“怎么啦？”我问道。  
他此时又不知从何说起，沉默了一阵，才答道：“姐姐，我爱你。”  
我心头一酸：“一博，我也爱你。”  
我也知道他为何在情事之后这样说。我们年龄差说大不大，说小也不小，可正是这尴尬的年龄差，使得小孩儿没有足够的安全感。我亲了亲他的发旋，说道：“姐姐以后不会这么晚回家了，还有，你在学校有什么事就给姐姐打电话，听到了吗？姐姐也会常去看你的。”  
他抬头惊喜地看着我，我挠了挠他的下巴，继续说道：“和同学们要搞好关系，知道吗？姐姐给你买的东西，也可以分给他们的。还有......”  
“知道啦！”小孩儿不耐烦地打断我的话。  
“你个小屁孩儿！”我不轻不重地来了一句，却是踩到了小猫咪的尾巴。  
“不准这样说！”他嗔怪地看了我一眼。  
“嗯好好，不说不说，乖，咱们睡吧。”我拍拍他的背。

第二天七点半起来，我穿衣服的时候朝窗外看了看：“一博，在下雪诶！”  
他困惑地看了我一眼：“重庆冬天是不下雪的吗？”  
“可能城郊要下吧，但是这可是主城啊！什么时候下过这么大的雪！”  
“姐姐冬天和我一起回我家就可以经常看到雪了！”  
“好呀，那今年你放寒假，咱们就一起回去。”  
他开心地笑了，冒出一句家乡话：“中！”  
见我哈欠不断，困得要死，王一博便自告奋勇地说要开车送我去上班。  
“我能相信你吗哈哈。”我刮了一下他的鼻头。  
他皱眉嘟嘴：“小样儿！以前都是姐姐送我，今天我也开车送送姐姐。”  
“行行行。”  
上班路上他一手摸着方向盘，另一只手来牵我。  
“行车安全！”我拍开他的手。  
他瘪瘪嘴：“什么嘛，就牵一下嘛。”  
“等红绿灯再说。”  
“好的！”王一博笑起来可真好看啊，给平日里不苟言笑的脸庞平添了一股人情味儿。  
我伸手去捏他脸上鼓起来的奶膘，他一下捉住我的手，放到嘴边亲了一下。

到了公司楼下，王一博把车靠边停下，扭头对我说：“中午一起吃饭吗？”  
“好呀！那你现在去哪儿？”  
“我等你。”说完对我挑挑眉wink了一下，“诶！别走！”  
“干嘛？”我不解。  
“亲一下再下车。”他指指自己的嘴唇。  
我重新迈进车里，搂着他的脖颈吻了上去。  
“哎呀，口红沾上去了。”我故作惊讶。  
“啊？”他立刻去擦自己的嘴。  
“骗你的！”我大笑着下了车。

就快结束了，我走到窗边，想看他是否还在楼下，却只看到车顶，看不清里面坐人没有。掏出手机来给他给他发消息：一博，我这边快结束啦。  
只见车门打开，他站出来伸了个懒腰，抬头向上看，见我站在窗边，咧嘴笑了，随即朝我招了招手。  
柔和的阳光笼罩在他身上——柔顺的头发搭在前额，白皙的皮肤，粉嫩的嘴唇，拥着的红色围巾，这一切的一切都是那么美好。他就像一个小天使，误打误撞地闯入了我的生活。  
这是我的小天使，我朝他抛了个飞吻，转头拿着包就飞奔下楼了。


End file.
